Running from lions
by nightfallsupernova
Summary: Klaus pays Caroline a visit and asks her to leave with him one more time but ends up leaving her with food for thought. Will she go or will she stay.


**A/N: ooh new story with a different paring, felt a little out of my comfort zone with this one as i wanted to write klaroline as good as i could. this little oneshot is just one chapter for now unless i get more ideas for it. enjoy.**

**chapter was also inspired by the song running from lions by all time low.**

* * *

Running from lions never felt like such a mistake

(like a deer in the headlights I wont know what hit me)

**Running From Lions - All Time Low.**

* * *

Caroline sat at the bar in the grill nursing a bourbon thinking just what the hell Tyler was thinking when he came back and decided to get all jealous over Klaus when she made it clear they were over when he decided to snack on her on her eighteenth birthday in the woods because Klaus told him to do it. And if Tyler wasn't bad enough, she had Klaus to deal with and his endless advances on her as she thought did he ever give up.

She rolled her eyes slightly laughing to herself before tossing back a drink thinking he probably didn't know the meaning of the word give up as no one ever said no to him and lived to tell the tale.

She knew she was running from him in every sense but did he really think she wouldn't run considering he tried to use her in a sacrifice and kill everyone in the town to just get what he wanted.

If she was honest he scared her, they way he was so cool and collected and then could turn on you as quick as lightning strike and kill you just because he could or because he didn't like what you said.

She couldn't help feel that they had some sort of unfinished business after their last encounter and she couldn't hide the sinking feeling she had when he told her he was leaving town because he had enough of Damon and Stefan trying to kill him at every turn when all he wanted was to be left alone to get on with his own life.

She also wondered just what the hell he saw in her anyway, she was an eighteen year old girl that never left mystic falls so what the hell was he so intrigued about as an insecure whisper told her it not like anyone else wants you but she pushed it away flicking that switch a little so she would never have to feel them again.

She remembered back to the other night at the school dance when he told her she was too good for this town and she was destined for far bigger things as she snorted in disgust thinking what the hell did he know about her as she tossed back another drink.

But she couldn't get rid of that nagging feeling that told her he was right and that was the bit she hated because she spent so long keeping people at arms length and never letting them in and it was something she felt she had in common with Damon as she wondered would that be what she will be like in a hundred and sixty years but then she knew Damon had it far worse then she ever had.

She was broken from her thoughts when she heard someone stand beside her and order two bourbons when she snapped her head up and she saw him standing beside her with a devil may care grin as he looked at her.

She glared at him angrily spitting "_so your stalking me now, it may have been fine to do that to people a thousand years ago but did you know there is restraining orders for that now_" as a fresh drink landed beside her.

Klaus simply chuckled picking up the glass replying "_Caroline, I just came here for a drink and you were here, not my fault_" in an innocent voice but she wasn't fooled.

She retorted "_well there is chairs over there so go find one_" in an icy tone which amused him even more.

A silence fell as she tossed back the rest of her glass before picking up the fresh drink and sipping from it as he watched her and they way she looked so riled up he knew he was getting through to her.

He replied "_but I like this chair here_" in a teasing tone sitting down beside her not hiding the grin from his face when he saw her grip the glass so tight it almost cracked in her hand.

She didn't look at him as he spoke "_so about me leaving_" hoping she would listen.

Instead she spat back "_door's over there, close it on your way out_" still not looking at him.

Klaus's expression fell in confusion and he was surprised she was able to prove him wrong when he thought he had her all figured out, but no, she kept throwing curve ball after curve ball at him and while he thought he should cut his losses he knew he wasn't giving up that easily.

He looked at her in silence before telling "_you know I suggest you be a little nicer to me if you want your friends to live" _in a cool tone.

She didn't miss the icy tone as she retorted _"threatening me isn't going to make me like you or be nicer to you" _in the same tone keeping her gaze on the glass in her hand.

Klaus glared at her before backing down replying "_I'm leaving today right, I wont be back to this town, I've got Elena's blood so I don't need her anymore_" before taking a drink from the glass.

It caught her attention so she looked at him quizzically as he answered "_I gave her a blood transfusion, she'll be fine, her two pet dogs the Salvatore brothers are looking after_" in slight sarcasm.

She tried but failed to hide the smile forming on her lips at his joke to which he smiled at her adding "_made you laugh, come on Caroline, you cant deny something is between us, you know it, come with me_" in a soft voice looking at her intently.

Caroline looked at him silently wanted to do it but everything was holding her back almost whispering "_I cant, we're on opposite sides, Damon would kill me for starters_" as she swirled her drink.

Klaus put his hand on her surprised she didn't pull away as he replied "_I wont let him, hybrid, remember_" in a serious voice as he looked at her.

She gave a regretful half smile replying "_then Bonnie would kill me and Elena too, I cant leave them_" not wanting to tell him the real truth she wouldn't leave with him.

He saw something in her eyes that was gone as quick as it was there and then it clicked for him so he replied "_they wont be alive in sixty years and you cant stay here your whole life_" in soft tone.

She scoffed retorting "_what's your point, don't you think I know that and that right there is why I will never go anywhere with you_" feeling defensive again hating herself for letting him get through her walls.

He slightly smirked replying "_I've told you before, we don't have to live by human rules, we're vampires, do you really think you can learn all that you can be in this small shit-hole for a town_" in a cool firm voice.

She sighed in frustration knowing was right but she wouldn't let him see it so he pushed further adding "_do you really think they will stay with you for the rest of their lives, they are human, they will never understand because they want a human life, not one where they are like a rolling stone, always on the move because that's what they will have to do if they want you in their lives and can you say for sure they will do it_" and he knew he had her with that one.

He moved closer adding "_what are you going to do when they die, you will realize that you wasted sixty years not living for yourself_" before tossing back his drink.

He had enough as he stood up coolly adding "_its your life, I'm leaving in at nightfall so do what you want, but for the record, you don't owe them anything_" before tossing back his drink and slamming it down on the bar and walking away.

* * *

She tossed back her drink letting her head fall into her hands in defeat knowing he was right in what he said about she was only staying for Bonnie and Elena and they wouldn't move around for the rest of their lives for her, plus they also left her out of everything supernatural which almost always got her killed.

She knew he was right when he said she didn't own them anything but it wasn't them holding her back not that she would ever tell him that. The only reason she didn't go with him was because she was afraid that if she left with him she would go over to the dark side completely, flip off the switch and become like him and she didn't want that.

She also knew Elena would hate her and so would Bonnie but Bonnie would track her down a kill her in a heartbeat for betraying Elena as she wondered why the hell everything always had to be about Elena and what was so fucking special about her.

It surprised her Klaus and the rest of the originals weren't falling all over her considering Damon and Stefan were, like a couple of pathetic teenagers as she wondered for century and a half old vampires you think they would learn from the Katherine thing, but no not one of them wanted to see that, as she tossed back a drink.

She sighed knowing that they all thought she hated Klaus so she held up the pretense for Elena's sake as he was supposed to be the enemy but she couldn't hide that sinking feeling that he would no longer be around to antagonize her in that charming way and flirtatious grin he always threw at her especially when she rebuffed him mercilessly.

Her head and her heart told her two very different stories, in her heart she wanted to go have an adventure but the logical side of told her she couldn't do it but another part of her told her Elena didn't owe her anything.

She thought back to the night that she lay in bed feeling the effects of the werewolf bite wondering was that what Damon went through but she never asked him as they were caught up in the drama plus all Damon ever saw was Elena, so it wasn't like he would have any time for anyone else but she knew maybe some day she would ask him, long after Elena had died as a human, hoping to hell Elena wouldn't turn into a vampire.

She remembered that night feeling like she was stupid to go anywhere with Tyler considering he was a hybrid and that she fell for it, when earlier that day he was all apologetic and then bit her, proving her theory right in that he was completely loyal to Klaus only it wasn't a theory it was now fact.

She also felt that he probably bite her because Klaus told him to do it as a way to get back at Stefan for taking the coffins and it bothered her more that none of them told her what Klaus even looked like so she was constantly looking over her shoulder.

She remembered Damon telling her to stay away from Tyler and she wished she had listened to him as he always seemed to be right about everything like Elijah betraying them and Klaus gunning them for revenge against Stefan.

She remembered hearing footsteps coming into her room and looked up to see who it was and she made the connection that it was Klaus and feeling the rising panic in her as she softly spoke "_are you going to kill me" _hating that she was now at the mercy of Tyler's sire.

She knew she was miserable all day because it was her birthday and she hated that Elena was so chipper about it when there was nothing to be happy about but at least Bonnie seemed to be more understanding about it.

But the thing for her was that Elena and Bonnie would never be able to understand because they were human and they would never have to experience never aging anymore and staying at seventeen forever and it just made her feel even more alone then ever.

Klaus looked at her slowly walking towards her softly replying "_on your birthday, do you really think that low of me"_ in a curious tone of voice.

He was well used to people thinking the worst of him and he knew right well he gave them enough reason to as she replied "_yes I do considering you tried to kill me and everyone else I know and you also told Tyler to bite me and don't deny it" _firmly as if she wasn't afraid of him.

Klaus was intrigued by her answer and as he wondered just why she stood up to him just now considering she knew who he was as he moved to sit beside her on the bed moving the blanket to look at the bite softly replying "_its bad, my apologies it was meant to be collateral damage not personal" _as he remembered telling Stefan there would be consequences for taking his family but he found he sort of regretted going about it this way but he had no choice since Tyler wasn't being obedient so he had to make him be obedient and regretfully Caroline ended up in the crossfire.

Klaus absently whispered "_I love birthdays"_ as Caroline looked at him in surprise noticing he had that far away look in his eyes as if he were thinking about something.

It was out before she could stop it as she softly replied "_aren't you like a billion" _and she was even more surprised when Klaus slightly laughed at her thinking she certainly wasn't afraid of him, either that or she really wanted to die.

Klaus moved some of her hair back from her face softly replying "_you have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire, certainly by the fact that you are no longer bound by human conventions, you're free" _giving a soft smile wondering why she hated being a vampire so much or at least it seemed that way.

He found himself wanting to show her everything the world had to offer and that eternity was worth living as she replied "_I know but I'm dying" _wondering why the oldest vampire in the history of time would want to save her when he can do so much better then her and maybe he would rather Elena hell knows everyone else did.

Klaus attentively looked at her wondering why she didn't seem to care if she lived or died and even stranger he actually cared that she wanted to die and he thought it was such a waste considering she was still so trapped in human conventions when she needed to realize all them rules didn't apply to her anymore because she was a vampire so she lived by her own rules he just needed her to realize that.

He softly replied _"I will let you die if that's what you want, if you really believe your existence has no meaning" _giving a soft smile as she wondered was he being genuine but then he seemed to be but there was also that voice in the back of her mind thinking he probably wanted something in return like he did with Stefan.

She ignore it as he added "_I've thought about it myself once or twice over the centuries truth be told but I'll let you in on a little secret" _pausing before adding _"there's a whole world out there waiting for you, great cities and art, music, genuine beauty and you can have all of it, you can have a thousand more birthdays, all you have to do is ask" _as she thought about what he said.

If she was honest with herself she never thought of it that way before because all she saw was her being a fixed point in time when everything else around her would fade away and die and then change.

She never thought she would get to see civilizations rise and fall over the years, to see the world change right in front of her and when she thought about what he said she asked "_why do you care" _in a curious tone of voice.

He thought about it before replying "_being a vampire is a gift, to see the world change before your eyes you realize that there is beauty in the world you just have to look very hard for it but its there" _as she found she was interested in what she had to say.

He softly added "_there was a time when I thought the way you are now and I felt like I should just end it but its not all bad, the secret to eternity is knowing how to live it and not living by human rules"_ as she thought he may have had a point but she didn't miss the slightly haunted tone in his voice.

She knew he was making her see this whole eternity thing differently as he continued "_time doesn't apply to us like it does with humans, they only have a certain number of years so they feel the need to live by time so they know they are living and they know time is running out for them" _falling silent as he thought what to say next.

He softly added "_but that doesn't apply to us, not only are we predators and top of the food chain, we are fixed points in time, some say an abomination I say we are a blessing" _to which she looked at him quizzically.

He softly smirked knowing she was now intrigued so he continued "_we have the gift of life, we can give it and we can take it and the world is ours for the taking but humans, they are afraid of what they don't understand and what they are told to fear" _falling silent thinking what to say next.

She noticed he seemed to think about what he was going to say and she liked that about him as he added "_I'll tell you another secret, its not all that bad, there are people out there that know of our existence and they worship us although not so much in this century thanks to Hollywood and so on but they are there in very small minorities all over the world" _as she started to doubt herself about just wanting to die.

She looked at him curiously asking "_what do you mean worship us and I wouldn't let Bonnie hear you say that" _to which he slightly laughed at her joke much to her surprise. He softly replied "_over the last thousand years I have come across cults that believed in vampires and normally the head of these cults was a vampire but with the growing belief in religion and superstition from the 15__th__ century people began to disbelieve in vampires and the vampires went into hiding after religious sects started targeting our cults so they could survive" _not sure why he was telling her all this.

Caroline was fully interested softly replying "_tell me more" _to which he smiled at her. He gladly continued "_as I said superstition and religion took a major hold but before that vampires were known about although some believed and some didn't but then religion got involved so people became afraid of vampires even though we were nowhere near the threat that the religion made us out to be" _finding himself thinking of those days when it was so much easier.

Caroline was still looking at him asking "_if they knew about you does that mean they willingly let you feed of them" _to which he smiled at her again thinking she learned fast.

His eyes glistened in excitement that someone wanted to listen to him as he replied "_they did but it was only in the cults that that happened but outside that then it was free for all" _looking at her intently.

She noticed the look in his eyes as she softly replied "_but that's all changed now, I mean you've all gone into hiding" _to which he shook his head letting her know she was right.

She pushed further asking "_so if your still in hiding then how come these cults still exist" _finding herself intrigued by all of this and surprised she felt like she could stay here in this moment forever.

He softly smirked before replying "_some people passed it down through the generations and some vampires still had their cults but they just kept it on the down low so ordinary humans would never find out so they remained hidden and it also helped to have witches on their side some are even vampire witches" _to which she visibly looked surprised.

He slightly laughed adding "_not all witches are so judgey and self righteous over the balance of nature" _to which she slightly laughed feeling another wave of pain rip through her but she hid it well but he noticed and he admired her for staying so strong considering he had seen weaker vampires that were older then her.

She coughed slightly before replying "_tell me more, what have you seen change" _knowing her time was nearly up but she still wasn't sure yet. He was curious so asked "_how come you're so strong, I've seen vampires older then you die sooner from a werewolf bite" _with a curious expression.

She looked at him as replied "_might depend on the blood of the vampire who made you" _not wanting to tell him Damon was her maker incase he decided to go after him to get to her even though she knew Damon could look after himself.

Klaus softly replied "_maybe so" _knowing she was a lot stronger then she gave herself credit for and blood had nothing to do with it.

Klaus remained silent before replying "_to answer your question I've seen history change, I've lived through the dark ages, lived through wars, civilizations, seen history change and all of this can be yours" _as a silence fell.

He softly added "_I know you don't want to die not after what I told you because I can see it in your eyes, you want to live and you should" _and she knew he was right.

They fell into silence and Klaus let her consider his offer but a part of her also knew if she took this blood he was offering he would have hold over her for eternity and she didn't want that and she didn't feel like going on the run like Katherine did either.

But at this point all she could think of was survival so she softly spoke "_I don't want to die" _looking at him hoping he didn't change his mind because after all he was still Klaus.

He softly smiled at her helping her sit up so he could put his arm around her and put his other arm in front of her face whispering "_its yours take it" _as she thought here goes nothing letting her face change and softly biting into his arm feeling his blood run down her throat.

She pulled back when she felt his arm move telling her she had enough and she lay back down and moved the blanket to look at the bite which was now rapidly healing as she felt his power racing through her veins making her feel stronger as she softly asked "_am I a hybrid" _hoping she wasn't as she had a feeling he was going to ask something of her in return.

He shook his head replying "_no not unless you want to be but I think it's a little too soon for that" _in a playful tone softly smirking at her before they slightly laughed.

He remained silent before asking "_I want you to leave mystic falls with me, I can show you the world Caroline in more ways then you could ever imagine" _as she thought here it is the thing he wants in return.

Klaus sensed her hesitation softly adding "_there is one thing about living as long as I have and that is you learn patience" _pausing before adding "_and I will wait for you even if it is for another thousand years, becuase I want you to live first and then I will show you everything" _as she looked at him.

She slowly blinked in shock wondering what the hell he was trying to do and why he was playing with her when he was willing to use her as a sacrifice.

They stared at each other in silence but he left room in a blur before she could muster up the courage to say anything.

* * *

She remembered the next time she saw Klaus was at the Michelson ball and she couldn't believe he had the audacity especially when she told him to leave her alone. She just couldn't go there, not with him, she couldn't betray everything and everyone in mystic falls for a 1000 year old hybrid.

What was even more confusion was that someone wanted her more then Elena, as she thought well he did want the doppelganger but not in the way he wanted her.

Her thoughts moved onto the night that of the ball where he walked right up to her "_good evening_" tilting his glass at her with a smirk looking pleased to see her.

She coolly retorted "_I need a drink_" with a smirk of her own to which he slightly chuckled. He glanced at her appreciably before saying "_I'm glad you came_" not hiding the sincerity in his voice.

Caroline resisted the urge to throw something at his smug smirk nonchalantly replying "_well it was either caviar or sympathy casseroles_" with a bitter smirk.

She knew she was being defensive but she had every right to be as he pushed "_I heard about your father_" before taking a sip from the glass. She retorted "_don't, seriously_" wishing he would just shut the hell up.

Klaus sensed her tension replying "_very well, on to more mannered subjects then, like how ravishing you look in that dress_" with a smug smirk. She retorted sarcastically "_I didn't really have time to shop_" but her anger seemed to amuse him further.

He pushed "_the bracelet I gave you, what's your excuse for wearing that, you know, you're quite the dancer_" glancing at her wrist.

Caroline knew he was trying to get her going and it was working as she angrily replied "_well, I've had training. I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls_" coldly glaring at him.

Klaus smiled in amusement replying "_I know_" as she glared at him before turning and walking out in frustration.

* * *

She got outside where she stood beside the horse and carriage and she could sense him behind her as she clenched her fists in anger swearing if he wasn't a hybrid she would rip his heart out, put it back in again and then rip out again just to get rid of him.

He caught up to her asking "_you like horses_" now standing in front of her petting the horses mane.

She stood with her back to him as she replied "_I'm not talking to you until you tell me why you invited me here_".

Klaus genuinely replied "_I fancy you, is that so hard to believe_" as a silence fell.

Caroline look up at the sky thinking it was so hard to believe because everyone thought Elena was beautiful but not her, even Bonnie was considered more beautiful too, but no one ever chose her.

She even thought Damon had chosen her, but she found out she was wrong, he was only using her to get close to Elena and that hurt a lot, so there was no way she was going down this road replying "_yes_" in firm voice hiding just how hurt she really felt over it.

She turned to face him with a firm expression as he replied "_why, you're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light. I enjoy you_" slightly furrowing his eyebrows wondering where they hell was this coming from knowing it was another surprise she held inside her.

She slightly shook her head replying "_well, I'm spoken for, by Tyler_" hoping to hell he believed her.

He didn't as he replied "I thought you two ended things" curiously as he looked at her. She glared at him hiding the hurt in her voice replying "_yeah because of you and your freaky sire bond with him" _wishing he would go away.

He replied with humor "so, you aren't spoken for" letting the question hang in the air.

A silence fell as a voice in her mind screamed don't let him in, he will only hurt you like everyone else has as showed him her wrist replying "_what about these, where did you steal them from_" in a firm voice.

Klaus slightly smirked thinking she really knew how to change the conversation, another thing he admired as he replied "_well, that's a long story. but rest assured, it was worn by a princess almost as beautiful as you_" not hiding the sincerity in his voice as he walked away.

She never felt so angry in her life as his arrogance got the better of her as she stormed back into the house to find him in the study and she noticed the drawings on the table curiously asking "_wait a second. did, did you do these_" hoping she wasn't pushing too far.

He was still painting the canvass replying "_yeah, actually one of my landscapes is hanging at the hermitage, not that anyone would notice_" putting the brush down.

He turned to face her asking "_have you been_" in a curious voice wanting to know more about her.

Caroline shrugged her shoulder replying "_I've never really been anywhere_" feeling slightly embarrassed hoping he didn't notice.

He did notice but let it pass as he enthusiastically replied "_I'll take you, anywhere you want, Rome, Paris, Tokyo, just like I already told you_" in a soft voice.

She hated he was pushing like this retorting "_oh wow, must be really nice to snap your fingers and get whatever you want, is that why you collect hybrids, a little servant army to take you places and get you things_" suddenly feeling defensive.

Klaus coldly smirked retorting "_you're making assumptions_" hating that she was now judging him, but then everyone did, so why should she be any different.

Caroline glared at him retorting "then _why do you need Tyler, stop controlling him, give him his life back_" almost shouting at him but she didn't care.

He got defensive replying "_you know, this has been a fun evening, but I think it's time for you to leave_" in a cold voice before turning and picking up the paint brush.

She let out a small sigh softly replying "_I get it, your father didn't love you, so you assume that no one else will either and that's why you compel people or you sire them or you try to buy them off, but that's not how it works. You don't connect with people, because you don't even try to understand them_" in a firm voice before walking out of the room.

He felt a sting of hurt at her words but only because he knew them to be true but he couldn't, it was so long since he had any friends, he had forgotten how to connect with people and he was so used to buying people off and they normally feared him.

Caroline broke from her thoughts swirling the drink in her glass softly smiling in regret in not giving him more of a chance, but she wasn't Elena, she couldn't forgive so easily, she couldn't forget Klaus tried to kill her, but something deep inside told her everyone had him all wrong.

She thought back to the night Damon dragged her into his plan to kill Kol and Finn when Klaus followed her out of the grill calling her.

She sensed him behind her replying "_are you serious, take a hint_" thinking did he ever give up.

Klaus slightly laughed replying "_don't be angry, love, we had a little spat. I'm over it already" _in a humored tone.

She let out a sigh of frustration replying "_oh, well I'm not_" before turning to face him.

He curiously asked "_how can I acquit myself_" with a slightly raised eyebrow that reminded her of Damon only less cocky.

She fired back "_you and your expensive jewelry, and your romantic drawings can leave me alone"_ with finality in her voice. Klaus laughed not backing down replying "_oh come on, take a chance Caroline, talk to me, come one, get to know me. I dare you_" in a challenging tone of voice.

Caroline sighed in frustration sitting down on the bench replying "fine, so what do you wanna talk about" hoping he would get bored and leave her alone like everyone else did.

Klaus knew he got through her defenses replying "_I wanna talk about you_" in a curious voice as she scoffed.

He slightly laughed thinking she was the fieriest girl he had ever met in his whole undead life.

He wasn't giving up asking "_your hopes, your dreams; everything you want in life_" as she though why the hell did he care and what did he see in her.

She laughed replying "_just to be clear, I'm too smart to be seduced by you_" looking over at him. He moved closer to her putting his arm on the back of the bench replying "_well that's why I like you_" falling silent as she felt his breath on her face.

She couldn't look away from his gaze even though a voice screamed she should when he flinched in pain, grabbing his chest growling at her "_what did you do_" as she thought she was busted.

She quickly replied "_nothing_" as he stood up. She moved to stand behind him as he turned grabbing her roughly "_what did you do_" feeling the pain rip through his body.

When she saw the look of hatred in his eyes she replied "_I didn't do anything, stop it_" knowing he knew she had deceived him.

Even though she told him she didn't do anything he knew she was lying and she couldn't help that sting of betrayal and he knew it too before rushing off to save his brothers.

* * *

Her thoughts drifted to when Alaric tried to kill her in the school after she talked with Rebecca and when Elena untied her she bolted from the room.

She stood in the corridor hoping Alaric wouldn't find her and when she felt a presence behind her grab her she panicked but felt herself calm down at his voice.

She felt his arms wrap around her from behind as he softly spoke "_ssh, it's okay, it's okay. It's me, it's okay, you're safe, we'll save Elena, you go straight home, you stay inside, you understand, do you understand me_" falling silent.

She relaxed into his hold slightly nodding her head feeling his grip loosen a little allowing her to turn and face him as she whispered "_thank you_" looking at him intently.

She knew then she felt something for him but it scared the hell out of her as she whispered "_its Alaric, he nearly killed Rebecca and me_" and he seen the panic in her eyes but she remained calm.

Even when they were surrounded in chaos and death she still remained calm and he admired that about her but he couldn't take his mind of the way she rested her hand on his hips as he replied "I _will deal with it and I've got Stefan and Damon to help_" leaning closer feeling her breath on his face.

He wanted to make the move but he spent so long chasing he decided to let her make the move but something told him she would see sense and walk away.

It never happened as she placed her lips on his to which he pulled her closer to him deepening the kiss.

He moved them so she had her back against the lockers as he pushed himself against her no longer holding back, he wanted her and he was letting her know it he was surprised at how she much she wanted him.

They were interrupted when Alaric called out her name to which Klaus pulled back to look at her putting his hand on her face whispering "_go, we'll talk later_" and was gone before she could respond and that was the last she seen of him.

* * *

She was broken from her thoughts when she heard the girl behind the bar asked if she wanted a refill to which she nodded and told the girl to leave the bottle.

She tossed back the drink before refilling it as Klaus's words whispered in her head "_you should be nicer to me. I'm leaving town tomorrow. I'd invite you to come with me, but we both know you're not ready to accept my offer. Perhaps one day, in a year or even a century, You'll show up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer. You mark my words. Small-town boy, small-town life, it won't be enough for you"_.

That was the night of the school dance and she knew there and then he was right, this small town would never be enough for her, Tyler would never be enough for her. She tossed back the whole drink feeling nothing but regret knowing she had made a big mistake in not leaving with him.

Then Klaus showed up and told her he was leaving and wanted her to go with him but she knew he was right, Elena and Bonnie were holding her back, she knew deep down she always wanted to just up and leave and never look back and here was her chance and she was turning it down because of what Elena and Bonnie might think.

She knew Damon and Stefan wouldn't give a crap because they were too wrapped up in Elena to notice anyone else let alone give a damn about them, especially if it was her. But if everything in her head told her she shouldn't leave with Klaus then why the hell did she feel like she was making a big mistake by staying here.

* * *

She felt someone sit beside her and looked up to see Stefan filling the empty glass with the bottle of bourbon on the bar as he quipped "_you look how I feel_" in a tired voice.

Caroline looked at him quizzically softly asking "_what happened" _noticing the cold expression on his face but she knew Stefan well enough to know something happened.

Stefan tossed back his drink replying "_doesn't matter_, _but if you really want to know, history just repeated itself" _in a self deprecating tone before tossing back a drink.

She turned to face him replying "_what do you mean" _hoping this wasn't going where she thought it was. Stefan looked over at her replying "_Elena is with Damon now, she's finally become Katherine 2.0" _in a bitter tone with a smirk to match.

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows in confusion looking at him as he added "_she kissed Damon and then slept with him, I could smell him all over her and she tried to deny it too and told me she was confused which was even worse, at least Katherine admitted to sleeping with us both, but Elena never will " _to which she let her jaw fall in shock that Elena would do this knowing that Katherine had already done it to them.

Caroline filled her glass and tossed it back replying "_what a fucking bitch, I warned her about doing something like this" _and he was surprised at just how angry she was considering she was Elena's friend.

Stefan tossed back a drink before replying "_guess what the clincher is" _narrowing his eyes adding "_she even admitted to us both that she was stringing us along but didn't want to choose, well she just did by sleeping with Damon" _with bitterness hating himself for ever getting involved with Elena.

Caroline put her arm over Stefan's shoulder replying "_she doesn't deserve you, you can do so much better then her and if Damon wants to be treated like crap by her then let him, he deserves it" _in a genuine tone and he believed her.

Stefan looked at her replying "_I'm sorry for getting so caught up with all the Elena drama and forgetting about you, I've been a crappy friend to you lately" _to which she shook her head slightly.

She looked at him replying "_you had your own stuff to deal with, we all did" _giving a soft smile. Even though he knew she was right, he still felt bad over it but he knew there was no need to drag it out even more.

They fell into silence before he curiously asked "_what's the deal with you, last I heard Klaus had his eye on you" _in a soft voice as he looked at her.

She rolled her eyes replying "_get this right, he wants me to leave with him" _in tone of disbelief.

She looked at him adding "_does he really think I'm going to do that when he tried to kill us all, use me as a sacrifice, got Tyler to bite me to get back at you, and needless to say Damon and Bonnie would kill me if they found out" _to which he slightly laughed.

She playfully hit him on the arm adding "_its not funny, you don't have a thousand year old vampire that's stalking you, like literally" _before sighing in relief to finally get it out there after bottling it up for so long.

Stefan slightly laughed replying "_yeah he wants me because of my ripper legend that I so effortlessly created over the last century and a half, what's your excuse_" with sarcasm to which they both laughed.

They fell into silence before she asked "_Elena told me you knew him back in the 20s" _as she looked at him. He replied "_I did, but he compelled me to forget about him and Rebecca too" _with a regretful smile.

She replied "_you look like you regret forgetting them" _as he looked at her.

He replied "_sometimes I do, they accepted me, they knew I was a ripper and they didn't care but one night there was a raid from vampire hunters and Klaus compelled me to forget about them even though I told him I would go with them both" _before taking a drink from the glass.

Caroline was now curious as she asked "_what was Klaus like, really" _as she took a drink from the glass.

Stefan had a feeling he knew why she was asking so he added "_he was carefree, he was a vampire and he loved it, I didn't know they were both originals at the time but I knew there was something old world about them, something ancient" _pausing as he thought what to say next.

Caroline looked at Stefan noticing he seemed to be in a far away place like he was thinking back to that time as he added "_I could sense something dangerous about them, raw energy, pure predator, felt like I was walking on the sharpest razor blade when I was around them, it appealed to me as a ripper, I knew they were part of something much bigger then I was but I couldn't figure it out" _slightly shaking his head.

He slightly smiled softly adding "_it intrigued me, I wanted more and I was like a moth to the flame especially with Rebekah" _pausing before adding "_and then they were gone until after Klaus compelled me to remember" _in a desolating tone.

He pulled himself from his reverie taking a drink as she replied "_that's how I feel only I'm not a ripper but I know I cant go there because if I do, I don't think I can ever come back from it" _slightly shaking her head before she told him about what Klaus said just before he came into the bar.

Stefan turned her to look at him replying "_your not going to lose control like I did, you know who you are and I hate to say it but he is right, Bonnie and Elena will die and they wont want to move around every five or six years for you, eventually they will want to settle because they are human and we aren't" _giving a soft smile.

She knew he was right but she was also surprised as she told him "_hey you aren't all judgey and all St Stefan with me" _slightly laughing.

He laughed replying "_its Bonnie that's the judgey one and I'm a ripper so what do I care what you do" _with sarcasm but she wasn't buying it.

He refilled their glasses asking "_are you gonna go with him, he'll protect you, you know" _looking over at her but she wasn't convinced.

She looked at him replying "_I don't know, I want to but he's probably gone by now" _slightly shrugging her shoulder.

Stefan replied "_Klaus is very patient, he will wait" _in a sure tone of voice and she knew he was right.

She knew she wouldn't be surprised if he was trying to find ways of delaying himself just to see if she would turn up but after their last encounter she wasn't too sure.

She had enough of talking about Klaus asking "_are you going to leave too" _looking at him.

He picked up she was trying to change the conversation replying "_yeah I am, I'm not staying here to waste my time having to look at them two" _and she picked up on who he meant slightly shaking her head in acknowledgement.

She replied "_probably better off, when are you leaving" _in curiosity.

He looked at her replying "_tonight, I'm just waiting for Damon and Elena to get out of the house so I can get my stuff" _and he was surprised when she hugged him.

He slightly laughed replying "_we're still friends, I'm sure we will see each other again" _as he hugged her back.

She sat back on the stool replying "_you better ring me from time to time because you know I will" _as she looked at him.

He replied "_oh I will" _with a soft smile.

* * *

It was while later when Rebekah arrived and walked over to the bar standing beside Stefan lightly quipping "_so this is where you are, with the bimbo" _with sarcasm looking at him with a soft glare.

Caroline glared at her as Stefan replied "_drop it Rebekah, I'm not in the mood" _before tossing back a drink.

Rebekah rolled her eyes retorting "_pining over the doppelganger, she made her choice and your better off without her, not everything is about her, you know" _in a firm voice.

Caroline interjected "_I agree" _looking between Rebekah and Stefan before tossing back a drink.

Rebekah just wanted to leave now so she told Stefan "_look I'm leaving now, you are either coming with me or you can stay here and pine yourself to death" _to which Caroline slightly laughed.

Stefan looked at Rebekah thinking she had a point as he thought fuck it, he was done with this town, he didn't owe Elena anything, at least not anymore so he replied "_yeah you're right, lets go" _as he stood up to leave.

Stefan looked at Caroline telling her "_remember what I said, maybe you should take a chance" _pulling her in for a hug which she returned.

Caroline replied "_maybe, maybe not, but I will tell you soon"_ to which they laughed.

Rebekah interjected "_don't tell me my brother is still pining over her, he'll get bored of you, you know" _as Stefan sighed grabbing her arm and they both walked away leaving Caroline amused.

Caroline watched them leave deciding they had point as she heard Rebekah tell Stefan "_might as well pick off from the 1920s, right Stefan" _and Stefan laughed replying "_why not" _before they both walked out the door.

* * *

Caroline though Stefan had a point and she decided he was right, she had to take the chance or she would never know and besides its if she just left then she would be doing them all a favor anyway because she didn't want to stick around to see Elena play Katherine with Damon.

She also couldn't believe Klaus thought he could give her an ultimatum and then think she would jump and run but the clincher was, she really did want to take that chance so she made her decision and decided to confront Klaus to give him a piece of her mind.

Caroline knew what she had to do, she was done and she had no more ties to this place anymore, plus she didn't feel like seeing Elena's face anymore after what she did.

She wanted something new and she knew Klaus was right in saying that this town was too small for her. So she gave in, she was done resisting him, she was taking a chance and she was going into the lions den, she had no more fear, she wanted to see all of what Klaus told her as she walked determinedly to his house.

She walked up the drive way to see him leaning against a car with a smirk on his face like he knew she was coming and she knew Stefan and Rebekah had something to so with it.

She stood in front of him lightly quipping "_let me guess, Rebekah told you I was coming" _to which he just feigned a look of innocence but she didn't believe it and he knew she didn't but he didn't care.

They looked at each other in silence as she thought this was her last chance to back out but she found she didn't want to, not after Stefan seemed to put everything into perfect sense about who she was, she knew in a few years she would have to leave anyway and that Elena and Bonnie would not want to go with her.

She knew she was all alone in being a vampire since Stefan was gone and Damon didn't care about her at all so she made her decision telling him _"fine, I give in, I will go with you" _to which he triumphantly smirked.

She laughed rolling her eyes before replying "_I need clothes first" _as he stood on the spot just looking at her.

She stopped laughing thinking had he changed his mind so she hesitantly blurted out "_or maybe not" _mentally slapping herself for thinking he had changed his mind about her going with him.

They stood in silence as he pushed himself off the car and walked towards her keeping his eyes on her until he was standing so close she could feel his breath on her face and she couldn't resist a glance at his lips to which he smirked letting her know he noticed.

She glanced up to meet his eyes and she knew he was waiting on her to make the first move and she didn't blame him considering he was the one who done all the chasing so she had to give a little too.

She thought about backing out again as Stefan's words whispered in the back of her mind so she thought fuck it and stepped forward putting her hands on his hips which he returned as she placed her lips on his to which he deepened the kiss as he moved his hand to tangle it in her hair using the other hand to pull her closer.

Klaus couldn't believe it as he didn't think she would make the first move and he was actually starting to think she was never going to show up until Rebekah sent him a text message on his phone, but here she was proving him wrong in that she did show up.

He knew she also proved him right in that she did feel something and there was something between them but she didn't need to know all that right now.

They stepped out of their embrace as Klaus grinned at her before turning and getting into the car to which she walked round to the other side and opened the door as he quipped "_about the clothes, there's some in the back for you in a bag" _to which she groaned getting in and shutting the door.

He started up the engine as she looked at him replying "_let me guess, Rebekahs" _in a sarcastic tone.

She rolled her eyes as he looked at her with a grin to which she added "_suppose I will have to buy some" _rwith a slight glare hating that he was mocking her.

He lightly quipped "_and I know just the place" _giving her a smirk to which she laughed before they drove off leaving mystic falls forever and she didn't look back.

* * *

Don't forget, we've got unfinished business

stories yet to unfold,

tales that must be retold.

and I regret not knowing when to put an end to all this madness,

keeps me wanting,

keeps me wanting,

keeps me wanting more.

**Running From Lions - All Time Low**

* * *

**thank you for reading.**


End file.
